i need you so much closer
by apocolypticashes
Summary: BooBoo and Louise are worlds apart. BooBoo lives a hollywood life ,while Louise is just trying to make it through her senior year. To her, Boo Boo is nothing more than a crush she had when she was little. But when a mysterious box shows up at her door, filled with letters addressed to someone who no longer exists, they realize that they are closer than they ever thought possible.


p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 11.75pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"There was a loud emthump/em on the front doorstep. It was loud enough that Louise could hear it from the kitchen with her headphones in, head over her math homework. She looked up, an odd feeling of uneasiness traveling through her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 11.75pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;" She slid her headphones down to her neck, "hello? Mom? Dad?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 11.75pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;" She listened to the ringing silence, nope she was alone. Must've been the wind or just an overactive imagination./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 11.75pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;" She tried to shrug it off and go back to her homework. She hated math but she was almost done school. It wouldn't kill her to try hard. But the feeling that the sound left didn't escape her. For no reason other than a feeling in her gut., she got up, walked to the door and opened it./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 11.75pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;" There, sitting in front of the door, waiting to be picked up, was a brown, stained cardboard box. Louise looked around, but there was no one around. In fact, the street was awfully quiet for a Saturday afternoon./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 11.75pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;" The mailing address on the box was that of her home, but she wasn't expecting a package from anyone. There was no name on it but perhaps her dad had done another impulse buy again, like that one helicopter that turned out to be a complete waste of money. There wasn't a return address either./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 11.75pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;" She shrugged, picked up the box, and brought it inside./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 11.75pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;" As she passed the living room to get to the kitchen, she tossed the box on the couch, forgetting about it for the time being./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 11.75pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 11.75pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"*Boo Boo*/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 11.75pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 11.75pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;" Boo Boo. The name had grown more and more appalling, making him physically flinch every time someone spoke it./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 11.75pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;" "Boo Boo!" David, his manager called./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 11.75pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;" Boo Boo made no move to turn towards him. He couldn't, he was sitting on the chair on the set of a new Boyz 4 Now music video, getting a makeup touchup./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 11.75pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;" "Boo Boo!" David repeated, blue tooth device in ear, smile reaching the edges of his face, and a suit that probably cost more than most Americans would see in a month./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 11.75pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;" "Guess who just received confirmation to move forward with your solo album?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 11.75pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;" Boo Boo clenched his teeth to stop himself from groaning./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 11.75pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;" "I know-I know what you're thinking," David lifted his arms in understanding. "It didn't work well last time, what makes this time different? Well, this time you are older, much more attractive, and boy bands are just played out, ya know?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 11.75pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;" The makeup artists finally finished up with him, they moved away, probably escaping to the bathroom for a moment away from all of the Hollywood bullshit./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 11.75pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;" Boo Boo stood up and walked past David, straight towards the food table./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 11.75pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;" "You're right, David," he said, as he picked up an apple from the fruit bowl. "I am thinking that. I'm also wondering why the fuck you want me to go solo again. It didn't work when I was 10 what makes you think it would work now?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 11.75pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;" David ran a hand through his slick hair, he used so much fucking shampoo that the scent hit Boo Boo straight in the face. The smile never left David's stupid ageless face./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 11.75pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;" "Like I said, you're all grown, which means your fans all grown, which means they are over the whole boy band phase. They want something new; they want emyou./em"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 11.75pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;" Boo Boo frowned as he took a bite of his apple. "I don't know, David." He said in-between chews. "What makes you think I even want to go solo?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 11.75pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;" David made a face that suggested he had just heard a bad joke. "Why wouldn't you? Aren't you sick of these guys?" He motioned towards Allen, Griffin, and Matt who were on the other side of the set updating their instagrams./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 11.75pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;" Boo Boo rolled his eyes, "yeah."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 11.75pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;" It's true, he was, in fact, he had been tired of them years ago. But they were a brand, and growing up in Hollywood had taught him that brands meant everything./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 11.75pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;" "Hey, this is going to be a good thing. You will record on your own, tour on your own. It will be amazing!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 11.75pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;" "Will I get to write my own music?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 11.75pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;" "Hey, let's not get ahead of ourselves. Let's just celebrate this, okay? Now suit up! They're filming your dancing solo next!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 11.75pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 11.75pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 11.75pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;" Later that night, when Boo Boo was finally alone in his penthouse, he cracked open a beer, took out a piece of paper and a pen./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 11.75pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; mso-line-height-alt: 11.75pt; background: white;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"Dear, Estela/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 11.75pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 11.75pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;" He wrote. He wrote and wrote a letter to the one person he wished could respond. To the one person who he wished he could have known longer./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 11.75pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; mso-line-height-alt: 11.75pt; background: white;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"I am so worn out,/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; mso-line-height-alt: 11.75pt; background: white;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"On the outside I am shiny and new,/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; mso-line-height-alt: 11.75pt; background: white;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"But on the inside, I am decaying and raw./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; mso-line-height-alt: 11.75pt; background: white;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 11.75pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;" He wrote about his fears, his hopes, even wrote about the mundane aspects of his day. But mostly he wrote lyrics to songs that David would never let him play./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 11.75pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;" "They're so depressing. Your fans love you because you are happy and hot!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 11.75pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;" emEstela would like them/em, he told himself this over and over again, somehow willing it to be true. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"*Louise* /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Louise, what is this?"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"What?!" Louise called from the kitchen./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"What is this?! This box on the couch!" Bob picked up the scruffy looking box and shook it. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I don't know! I thought maybe you ordered something!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanBob walked into the kitchen where his daughter was still doing homework, and his wife was putting away the groceries. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I didn't order anything, and there's no name on the box."span style="mso-tab-count: 2;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Who's it from?" Linda asked as she opened a box of saltine crackers. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanBob shrugged, "I don't know, there's no return address./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Ooo! Spooky mystery box!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Why don't you open it, Dad?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanBob set the box down on the table, "I don't know. It's giving me a weird vibe, I don't really want to deal with it right now."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"But Bobby! Don't you want to see what's inside?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Yeah Dad what if it's some sort of surprise for you?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"But what if it's a bad surprise? Like-like a severed head?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanLouise couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter, "who on earth would send you a head?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I don't know, like, like an enemy. Maybe trying to send a message."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanLouise stood up, packing up her binder and math text book, "sorry to break it to you, Dad but you are not cool enough to have an enemy like that."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Thanks, Louise."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanLouise nodded, "you're welcome, Father."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanspan style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"Louise marched to her room and found her phone blinking on her bedside table. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanHer heart sank./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 36.0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"She threw her books onto her bed. "This better not be Logan again…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"Babe? Babe are you there? Please answer me!/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanShe rolled her eyes. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"I told you to stop texting me!/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"Oh thank God! Babe! I"m sorry! YOu know i'm sorry!/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"No, you're fucking not. Leave me alone, Logan./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"Come on, Four Ears ;) come meet me down at the wharf. /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"Wtf? NO/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"Come on!/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"I told you I'm done talking to you!/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"Come down this one time and if I can't convince you then I promise I'll leave you alone./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanLouise sighed, put her phone back down and threw herself on her bed. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanBurying her face in the pillow, she felt her eyes stinging. Tears welled up on the edges, threatening to fall forward./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanShe groaned, and rubbed her eyes. Sitting up, she stared at her phone knowing that this was a bad idea. It had only been about three weeks. She was still hurt, and Logan was an asshole for playing with her heart like this./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanHowever, Louise picked up her phone and said: OK. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"Awesome! See you there four ears 3 ;) /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/span/strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;""Mom! Dad! I'm going out!" she shouted as she ran down the stairs. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Uh, where?" Bob asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Just out!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Louise, you can't just-" she shut the door behind her before her dad could finish his sentence. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanShe'd hear it when she got home but she really didn't feel like explaining to her parents that she was going out to meet her cheating ex boyfriend. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThe wharf was as bright and cheerful as usual. The smell of popcorn, cotton candy, hot dogs, and vomit filled the air. A gross combination but she couldn't help but feel comforted by it. Children were running around enjoying their weekend before going back to school on Monday. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanShe walked down to the pier, looking over at the rushing waves. The sky was bright and blue, there wasn't a single cloud in sight, yet the fall wind chilled her to the bone. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanAs she stood, taking in the brisk evening wind, she heard footsteps come up behind her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Hey, jerk face." she said without looking back. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanLogan smirked as he walked up beside her. "Hey, Four Ears."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThey stood in silence for a while. Looking out into the vast ocean before them, both feeling the heaviness in their chest that is felt after a break up. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanSuddenly, Logan took a deep breath. Louise braced herself. If it had been up to her they would have stayed in this moment, in this silence, forever. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Louise…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Logan."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Louise," he said again. "I-I'm sorry."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanShe nodded, squeezing her teary eyes shut, "so you've said."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"But I am."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I believe you," with how soft her voice came out, along with the sound of the wind, and the waves below them, she was barely audible. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Then why won't you look at me?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Because I don't think I've forgiven you."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"\span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanLogan sighed, turning away from the girl he was in love with. "I fucked up," he said after a few moments of silence./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanLouise opened her eyes, almost wanting to start laughing. "Yeah, I would say so."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I-I just...I just needed someone to talk to."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Was I not good enough?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"What? No-no, I never said that!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanAt this, Louise finally turned to look at him. Her eyes stinging. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Then why didn't you talk to me?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I don't know," he frustratingly ran his hands through his hair. "I wasn't thinking. I just, I wanted to talk to someone who I wasn't emotionally invested in-"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Yeah, that's why you talk to a fucking therapist not your cunt of an ex!" Louise shouted before she could stop herself. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanShe balled her hands into fists, her knuckles turning white from the pressure. She took in a deep breath, trying not to let her emotions get the better of her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I just...I don't understand why you would go to her, when I was right fucking there."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanLogan's eyes looked sorry. "I know, Louise. I know."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"And then, and then I find out from emher/em! Do you know how shitty that felt, Logan? Waking up in the middle of the night to find a text from your ex?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanHe nodded. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"To find a text from your ex saying that you emkissed /emher?!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"She kissed me!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Did you kiss back?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanHe didn't respond. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanLouise nodded and turned back to the ocean. "That's what I thought."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanLogan hesitated, and then reached out to put his hand on the small of her back. "I love you."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanHer teeth clenched, refusing herself to say it back. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I just…" Logan took a deep breath. "I'd just like to start over."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanHer heart leaped. She'd be lying if she said that she didn't want that. Of course she did. Logan was her first love, her first date, her first sex. She hated admitting it to herself but there was a time that she could see herself being with him for the rest of her life. But she had also seen the heartbreak that her older sister had gone through with Jimmy Jr. She hated seeing Tina forgive him over and over again only to be treated the same. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanLouise bit her bottom lip, unsure of what to do. "I Just...I don't think I'm ready to start over. You broke me, Logan. Do you get that?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanLogan took a step back, looking around as if he were thinking of something really hard. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Okay, how about this? You don't need to forgive me just yet. We don't need to get back together right now, but I want you in my life, Four Ears. I want to prove to you that I am sorry and that I will treat you better than I ever did."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanShe looked back out onto the sea. She tried wrestling with herself; the voice in the back of her head repeating the same thing over and over, "let him go". /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanShe took a deep breath, "I just...I need time," she said releasing the breath./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"What?" Logan asked, sounding hopeful./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I need time," Louise repeated, looking back at him. "I don't want to jump back into it. And you know, I do love you. I do, and I'm probably a complete dumbass for admitting it to you again, i'm probably an idiot for giving you another chance." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanLogan's eyes gleamed, happiness flashing across his face. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I want to forgive you, Logan. But you gotta understand that you broke my trust, it's going to take some time to-"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanLouise didn't finish her sentence, Logan embraced her without warning, burying his face in her hair. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I will do whatever it takes, Four Ears."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanA shiver went down her spine, she wrapped her arms around him, "I hope you do." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanHe pulled away slightly, softly pressing his lips against hers. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I love you," he whispered./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-CA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I love you too."/span/p 


End file.
